Going Home
by Kentang Jamur
Summary: Risiko menjadi seorang ninja pelarian, Sasuke tidak lagi memiliki rumah untuk pulang—tidak di Konoha, tidak di manapun. Canon Setting. [Sampel untuk History of SasuHina: Pulang]
1. Chapter 1

**Disklaimer** : Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Peringatan** : Light-Romance/Drama; **SasuHina** seperti biasa. Canon Setting.

* * *

 **GOING HOME**

Sampel untuk **History of SasuHina** : Pulang

oleh **Kentang Jamur**

* * *

Negara Hujan, barangkali julukan itu tepat untuk mendefinisikannya.

Selalu hujan, setiap waktu, setiap hari, tak habis-habis seumpama cahaya matahari yang tak lelah memberi penerangan pada bumi—tapi, ada kalanya matahari tenggelam, seperti juga bulan terbit menggantikan posisi. Hujan tidak. Terus saja menghujam tanah bebatuan, rerumputan basah, sungai-sungai meluap, cat tembok rumah yang memudar, genting kehitaman, serta cerobong asap besar pengumpul energi dari air yang dihasilkan hujan—mengepul, tanda bahwa cerobong tersebut bekerja.

Muka basah, pakaian basah, kepala basah, kedua pipi memutih pucat, bibir bergetar kedinginan. Kedua tangan mencoba mendekap diri sendiri meski hawa menusuk itu tak kunjung pergi. Begitulah perempuan cantik berambut panjang itu terlihat di tepi sungai sewarna coklat akibat limbah-limbah sisa pembuangan pabrik-pabrik bercerobong asap. Menggigil dengan mata sayu, seperti mau mati. Lantas jatuh tak berdaya, nyaris terseret arus sungai andaikan dia tidak datang.

Barangkali perempuan itu tidak mengerti betul hukum alam Amegakure; hujan adalah musim seribu tahun, orang-orang sini menjulukinya demikian. Atau perempuan itu sudah tahu, tapi entah ketololan apa yang membuatnya terlunta-lunta di saat hujan turun begitu derasnya (biasanya tidak sederas hari itu, hanya gerimis saja, tapi gerimis tetaplah hujan).

Seharusnya ia abaikan saja si perempuan tanpa daya tersebut, membiarkan pingsan lantas terseret arus sungai dan mungkin bakal ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas. Hal itu bukan menjadi masalah baginya. Tapi ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuat ia bergerak tanpa berpikir banyak, meloncat dan menyelamatkan nyawa si perempuan, membaringkannya di tempat persembunyian, di tempat yang aman dari hujaman hujan. Hanya ada satu selimut dan selimut itu ia kenakan untuk si perempuan.

Ia mengenali perempuan itu; Hyuuga Hinata, salah satu _kunoichi_ berbakat dari Desa Konoha.

Dan ketika terbangun, perempuan itu juga mengenalinya; Uchiha Sasuke, seorang ninja pelarian yang juga berasal dari Desa Konoha.

Tak ada kalimat terucap, namun keduanya sama-sama saling mengenal, mungkin hanya sekadar nama, tidak begitu mengenal yang benar-benar mengenal; mengetahui seluk-beluk keluarga, masalah, dan berbagai hal yang dirasa tidak begitu penting untuk diketahui—tidak ada manfaatnya mengetahui hal-hal demikian, atau mencari tahu. Keduanya sepakat diam, membiarkan suara tusukan hujan di atas genting menjadi bunyi yang terdengar, seperti nyanyian sedih tak ada habis, bersenandung setiap waktu pada dinding-dinding hati yang menjerit entah untuk apa. Mungkin menahan luka. Atau penderitaan sepanjang hidup; kematian keluarga, seluruh klan.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Kobaran dendam masih membara, meluap-luap siap untuk menghanguskan sosok nyata di suatu tempat, di suatu waktu, menjajal kekuatan, membalaskan dendam, membinasakan. Barangkali dengan begitu penderitaannya akan sedikit berkurang—atau justru semakin banyak. Ia Cuma mau membalaskan segalanya, setelah semua itu terlaksana, mungkin ia bakal menjadi ninja pelarian yang berpindah-pindah ke berbagai negara, hidup mengelana, membunuh satu per satu penghalang, hidup dan hidup meski tanpa arti.

Sepasang matanya seketika berubah. Bola mata kebanggaan Uchiha. Semerah darah, sekental dendam serta amarah, sedingin musim hujan seribu tahun. Hinata bergeming, melangkah mendekat, kedua telapak tangan terbuka, mengumpulkan chakra. Kemudian chakra itu berkumpul di punggung Sasuke. Tanpa kata, perempuan itu tahu ia terluka. Tanpa kata, perempuan itu mengobatinya. Mendadak saja, matanya kembali seperti semula. Hitam kelam. Tetap dingin. Tapi ada sesuatu yang hangat. Barangkali aliran chakra yang mengaliri punggungnya. Atau sesuatu yang lain yang tidak ingin ia ketahui.

"Terima kasih."

Kata itu terucap dari bibir tipis si perempuan—bibir yang masih membiru kedinginan. Sasuke tak membalas apa pun. Ia diam. Membiarkan. Entah kenapa rasanya sungguh aneh mendengar seseorang berterima kasih. Kata-kata itu tampaknya begitu asing dan jauh.

"Setelah ini, aku akan pergi, Sasuke-kun."

Pergi dan memberi tahu keberadaannya kepada Naruto? Begitukah. Sasuke bergumam pendek. Ia tahu diam-diam Hinata tersenyum samar. Ia bisa merasakannya. Senyuman itu. Tidak secerah senyuman si pirang bodoh, tapi lebih lembut—lebih hangat. Seperti senyuman ibunya. Sasuke menyadari sesuatu; berada dekat dengan perempuan ini membuatnya mengingat banyak hal tak menyenangkan—kenangan yang seharusnya indah, tapi menyakitkan untuk diingat. Ia ingin Hinata segera pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan begitu ia bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri, melanjutkan rencana, bergabung kembali dengan Tim Taka (entah ada di mana mereka bertiga, lenyap, saling terpisah, dengan tolol masuk jebakan musuh).

Suigetsu pasti sedang berulah, bermain-main dengan musuh mentang-mentang memiliki senjata andalan. Juugo merenung entah apa dan di mana—mungkin mengingat sahabat karibnya yang tewas dibunuh Gaara; Kimimaro. Karin … perempuan cantik namun agak sinting itu mungkin terkena jebakan, dijebloskan ke penjara dan menunggu teman-temannya untuk datang menyelamatkan. Teman-teman … Sasuke tertawa kecut. Mereka bukan teman; Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin serta dirinya. Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang-orang bertujuan sama.

Sasuke bertekad; ia tidak ingin memiliki hubungan khusus dengan siapapun. Teman, keluarga, atau apa pun. Ia tidak menginginkannya. Hubungan yang rapuh. Ia mau sendiri saja. Mengelana, membunuh sumber penderitaan, mencari sekeping jati diri. Hidup dalam tanda tanya. Tidak perlu bersedih atas kematian, tidak pula berbahagia atas kelahiran. Ia ingin sendiri, tidak mengapa meski harus diabaikan dunia. Mungkin begitulah jalan ninja yang akan dipijakinya. Perlahan-lahan.

"Kau tidak mau membunuhku?"

Kalimat tanya itu mendadak saja terdengar, membuat matanya agak membesar. Sasuke seketika merasa dirinya terdengar sungguh kejam (dari kalimat tanya yang polos itu, ia seakan menjadi pembunuh sadis yang membunuh siapa saja, siapa saja, tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan). Tapi memang seharusnya demikian. Selepas menyembuhkan luka di punggungnya, pemikiran untuk membunuh Hinata mestinya terlintas walau sekejap. Namun, kali ini tidak. Sama sekali. Bahkan tak terpikir olehnya. Dan pertanyaan itu membuatnya sadar bahwa ia memang seharusnya membunuh Hinata—ada atau tanpa alasan.

"Kau ingin mati?"

Perempuan itu tertawa. Aneh sekali. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau ingin mati."

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, tetapi chakra tetap mengaliri punggungnya, mengobati pelan-pelan hingga racun itu lenyap tanpa bekas. Perempuan itu lalu berkata, "Rasanya sungguh aneh, berbicara denganmu—dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ternyata kau tidak semengerikan seperti apa yang sering diucapkan orang-orang. Bahkan kudengar kau berhasil membunuh Orochimaru dan kabur bersama tawanan yang lain. Aku benar-benar tak mengira bahwa lelaki yang menyelamatkanku adalah kau. Sungguh-sungguh Uchiha Sasuke si ninja pelarian."

"Ternyata kau mengetahui banyak hal. Sepertinya aku memang harus membunuhmu."

Hinata tertawa lagi. "Kau tidak akan membunuhku."

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Tidak akan. Berani bertaruh."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tertawa—terdengar samar, tidak begitu jelas, tapi itu tetap suara tawa.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membawamu ke Desa Hujan, tapi jangan kau ulangi lagi ketololanmu. Tidak akan ada yang mau menyelamatkan perempuan lemah sepertimu."

"Tapi kau menyelamatkanku."

"Tidak akan lagi."

"Kau mau pergi dari desa ini?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

Sasuke membisu. Pulang. Kata itu tampak menyakitkan. Ke mana ia harus pulang? Rumah sudah tidak ada, keluarga mati tak bersisa—selain, tentu saja, si pengkhianat desa; Itachi. Ia hanya sendiri. Di mana pun, ia tetap sendiri dan akan tetap begitu. Suna, Kiri, Konoha … Sasuke tidak memiliki rumah untuk pulang. Lagi pula, apa yang membuatnya ingin pulang? Tidak ada. Tidak Naruto. Tidak siapa pun. Ia hidup untuk membalaskan dendam. Ia hanya bernapas untuk menuntaskan satu hal itu.

 _Aku tidak memiliki rumah untuk pulang._

Namun Sasuke mengatakan hal lain. "Tidak akan. Tidak mungkin."

Hinata mengerti. Suasana sudah kembali seperti sebelumnya; dingin. Tanpa kata, membisu saja. Seolah-olah menunggu hujan reda (padahal hujan tak pernah reda). Cahaya kebiruan masih menyala di kedua telapak tangan, mengalir ke punggung, melenyapkan rasa nyeri akibat luka dan racun. Sasuke diam. Hinata diam. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing; mengenai keluarga yang habis dibantai, dendam, keinginan untuk menjadi lebih kuat, ingin diakui—tidak lagi dipandang lemah tak berguna, serta hujan yang katanya tak pernah berhenti selama seribu tahun lamanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Pulang_.

Sasuke kembali berpikir. Lama. Ke mana? Ia tak punya sesiapa pun untuk menjadi tempat pulang. Rumah dan tanah kelahiran tak pernah terasa sebagai tempat berpulang. Berpulang kepada kematian terasa lebih baik daripada kembali ke Konoha. Itu neraka, bukan tempat untuk pulang.

Hinata membisu. Tak banyak berkomentar. Ia menatap punggung Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa rencana bodoh yang ia lakukan untuk membawa Sasuke pulang tidak akan berhasil. Ya, bukan tanpa sebab Hinata berada di Amegakure, dirundung hujan sendirian. Niatnya membawa Sasuke pulang, misi yang diterimanya dari Hokage. Akan tetapi ia tak juga merasa mampu memaksa seseorang kembali ke tempat yang hanya berisi ingatan menyedihkan. Hinata tidak bisa.

Hinata mulai kehabisan waktu. Punggung Sasuke sudah membaik, Hinata tak akan memiliki alasan untuk tetap tinggal. Pemuda itu pun tak kunjung bicara, seolah menjadi bisu. Perempuan itu menarik napas.

"Ke mana aku harus pulang?"

Kalimat itu terdengar menyakitkan. Sasuke menutup kelopak mata, meresap ingatan buruk yang melekat jelas. Ia menggeram. Hinata ikut merasa pedih, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak mampu.

"Ke mana, Hyuuga? Katakanlah."

Hinata menghela napas, "Maaf."

Entah apa makna maaf yang Hinata utarakan. Entah untuk menyatakan rasa bersalahnya, atau untuk meminta maaf karena tak bisa memberikan apa yang Sasuke harapkan.

Hinata tidak bisa seenaknya mengatakan bahwa banyak yang menunggu Sasuke pulang, betapa teman-teman yang mengenal dirinya dan masa lalunya sangat merindukannya. Menanti kepulangannya. Hinata tak bisa mengesampingkan kenyataan Sasuke juga sosok yang telah menyebabkan banyak konflik. Sasuke sudah cukup terluka. Pulang pun bukan berarti Sasuke akan bahagia. Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Pulanglah ke mana hatimu berada, Sasuke-kun. Kau sendiri yang tahu, di mana tempat kau bisa pulang. Aku pun tak akan keberatan menjadi alasan kau pulang."

Hanya itu yang bisa Hinata tawarkan pada Sasuke. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Sasuke tertegun. Tak ada yang pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu baginya, bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak pernah punya jawaban ke mana ia akan pulang. Selama ini pikirannya buntu pada kematian. Hinata memberikannya sesuatu yang berbeda.

Pemuda itu tak membalas. Hinata paham ini tidak mudah. Ia berbalik, melangkah menjauh. Waktunya sudah habis. Ia tak lagi bisa menetap lebih lama.

"Aku rasa, aku harus pulang."

Perempuan itu sendu. Tak bermaksud meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian lagi namun ia pun tak bisa tinggal terlalu lama. Ia melangkah. Namun, langkahnya terhenti. Pemuda itu berdiri di belakangnya, menggenggam jemarinya. Dingin yang tersisa dari air hujan yang melekat tergantikan hangat. Hinata mendongak. Wajah pemuda itu tertutup rambut raven yang basah.

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan, agak lama. Hinata tak memaksa pemuda itu berbicara. Dia butuh waktu dan Hinata paham benar akan hal itu. Sasuke beberapa kali mencoba membuka mulutnya walau akhirnya kembali terkatup rapat.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Suara Hinata membuyarkan pikirannya yang larut terlalu dalam. Sasuke menggenggam jemarinya, enggan melepas.

"Aku akan kembali. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Kalimat itu terucap tanpa peringatan, tanpa tanda, seperti melihat bunga sakura tumbuh di musim dingin. Terdengar asing dan tak terduga. Hinata tertegun, tidak tahu bagaimana harus memberi jawaban. Ia Cuma bisa diam dan tersenyum hangat.

Pulang. Kembali. Ke suatu tempat yang nyaman lagi tenang (serta, tentu saja, hangat, penuh kehangatan, seumpama keluarga). Membangun keluarga. Tapi barangkali yang demikian itu terlalu muluk bagi Sasuke—terlalu mustahil dan sulit dijangkau. Tidak ada jaminan ia akan pulang dengan tenang atas segala dosa yang ia lakukan; pergi, menjadi pengkhianat desa, membunuh, membunuh, membunuh. Sasuke sadar ia pasti akan menerima akibat dari segala perbuatannya. Namun, baginya itu sudah bukan merupakan hal penting.

Sasuke menekankan sekali lagi.

Sekali lagi:

Ia hidup hanya untuk membalaskan dendam. Dan dendam telah menguras banyak waktunya. Ia tidak bisa tiba-tiba menginginkan keluarga yang bahagia di tengah-tengah tragedi. Tidak bisa, tidak mungkin, tidak terpikirkan pula. Tapi Hyuuga Hinata … entah bagaimana bisa, keraguan itu mendadak saja muncul, tak tahu apa dan bagaimana. Perasaan hangat yang selalu Sasuke hindari, selalu, selalu ingin ia binasakan dengan seluruh kekuatan.

Dan kalimat itu tiba-tiba terucap dari mulutnya. Sungguh lucu.

Kembali? Ke mana? Ke pangkuan perempuan itu? Memangnya perempuan itu siapa. Dia Cuma seorang Hyuuga—seorang Hyuuga yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan dendam yang harus ia tuntaskan. Kata-katanya terdengar sembarangan. Membalaskan dendam saja belum usai, masih dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana, kenapa mendadak ia bicara seolah ia adalah ninja yang sedang diberi misi ke luar desa dan dinantikan kekasihnya untuk segera pulang. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia sesali; apakah kata-katanya yang keluar tanpa terasa ataukah ketidak-mampuannya membunuh Hinata.

Seharusnya … seharusnya ia membunuh perempuan itu. Tidak perlu alasan. Tapi tidak bisa. Sulit. Mustahil. Terlebih mendengar kalimat si perempuan yang terasa begitu menenangkan jiwa—serta senyuman hangatnya, senyuman yang membuat ia ingat pada kenangan semasa kanak-kanak, pulang disambut Ibu, disambut gelak-tawa.

Hinata tidak keberatan menjadi alasan bagi Sasuke untuk pulang.

Tapi, tetap saja, tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin.

Hinata pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Pergi, pulang, ke desa daun tersembunyi; Konoha. Barangkali perempuan itu mau memberi tahu di mana lokasinya agar Tim 7 bisa menyusul dan mengajaknya pulang. Pulang, pulang, pulang. Pulang! Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyian. Keduanya sama-sama pergi; untuk membalaskan dendam, untuk pulang.[]

{to be continued}

* * *

 **12:04 AM – 10 January 2017**

 **A/N:**

 **Kentang** —Halo, Ether di sini :) kali ini kolab di tema canon, saya sendiri cukup asing dengan tema canon, tapi demi arsip SasuHina, semua tipe cerita kami terjang! /disepak/ semoga fanfic ini menghibur~

 **Jamur** —Sulit. Bukan main. Meski ending bagian satu ini diubah berkali-kali, semoga tetap bisa menghibur siapapun yang membaca. Barangkali berkenan meninggalkan jejak karena jejak bagi kami merupakan tanda cinta, agar ke depannya kami bisa lebih baik lagi :)

[Eternal Dream Chowz dan Kenzeira]


	2. Chapter 2

**Disklaimer** : Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Peringatan** : Light-Romance/Drama; **SasuHina** seperti biasa.  Canon Setting.

* * *

 **GOING HOME**

 **[Bab II]**

Sampel untuk **History of SasuHina** : Pulang

oleh **Kentang Jamur** [Eternal Dream Chowz dan Kenzeira]

* * *

Perang ninja ketiga sudah usai beberapa saat yang lalu. _Mugen tsukuyomi_ sudah dilepas. Kaguya sudah tiada. Namun ada pertarungan yang masih tersisa.

"Menyerah sajalah dan biarkan aku membunuhmu!"

"Tidak, aku yang akan mengalahkanmu!"

Pekatnya darah bercampur bau tanah terasa anyir. Suara pertemuan kunai dan katana menimbulkan bunyi nyaring lalu terhempas. Keduanya lanjut saling memberikan tinju dan tendangan. Tetap saja masih belum ada yang menyerah. Bocah kuning bekerja sama dengan rubah berekor sembilan, melawan pemuda klan Uchiha. Keduanya mengumpulkan _cakra_ , menabrakkannya tepat di tengah.

Cahaya keunguan meledak di langit. Para ninja yang tak berani mendekat takjub menatap.

Seusai serangan, keduanya jatuh menurut pada gaya gravitasi. Mendarat dengan punggung mereka. Rasanya menyakitkan. Tak diketahui siapa menang dan siapa kalah.

Dua orang jatuh menabrak tanah, bernapas cepat, kelelahan dan terluka. Uzumaki Naruto memejamkan mata. Kelelahan. Kehabisan energi. Sasuke sama, hanya saja ia tidak memasang senyum tolol layaknya yang dilakukan si pirang itu. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menarik sudut bibirnya, pun bukan kebiasaannya untuk memamerkan senyum. Bodoh rasanya membahas itu di tanah peperangan.

Ah, sial.

Keadaannya sulit. Naruto menyerang lengannya. Bertarung dengan Naruto setelah mereka baru saja mengalahkan Kaguya Otsutsuki membuatnya lengah. Lengannya putus dan si bodoh itu tergeletak di sampingnya, pingsan entah kehabisan energi. Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli. Manusia bodoh itu masih punya tujuan hidup, sedangkan Sasuke? Entahlah.

"Jangan bergerak, kau bisa mati kehabisan darah."

"..."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini. Wajah lebam membuat Sasuke kesulitan membalas dengan sarkasme, jadi ia diam saja.

Naruto masih bicara banyak di sampingnya, Sasuke kesulitan mendengar, hanya menyimak perkataan Naruto mengenai teman dan sahabat. Sasuke diam saja, apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Dan yang menganggapnya teman memang hanya si bocah kuning keras kepala itu. Sasuke menghargai itu.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya yang utuh, menggapai ke atas, seolah bisa meremukkan bulan yang bersinar terang di atas sana. Ia memejamkan mata sekali lagi. Ia kembali ke pihak Konoha. Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkan ia akan kembali ke desa yang membuat keluarganya terbunuh. Sasuke tidak mendambakan hidup di desa yang dipenuhi rahasia keji itu. Ia menyesali dirinya harus terlahir di Konoha.

Ini semua adalah rangkaian ironi. Berakhir baik atau buruk, Sasuke tak bisa menilai dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Sasuke membunuh Itachi, sisa keluarga satu-satunya. Balas dendam apa? Ia malah membunuh anggota keluarganya yang tersisa. Ia tidak bisa mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu. Balas dendam yang ia inginkan berbuah penyesalan besar. Dan hal ini menggelikan. Perintah para tetua desa kepada Itachi untuk membunuh semua yang bermarga Uchiha, menyisakan dirinya yang penuh dendam dan terperangkap dalam kebohongan besar yang terungkap setelah Itachi mati.

Dan sekarang apa? Sasuke membantu pihak Konoha dalam perang. Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukannya. Demi siapa? Itachi kah? Atau demi membersihkan nama keluarganya sendiri? Ia tidak tahu. Jelas ia tidak akan mendapat apa pun dari jerih payahnya ini. Mengandalkan Naruto untuk mendukungnya tidak menjamin ia akan bisa kembali ke Konoha secara baik-baik.

Untuk apa ini semua, ia tak paham lagi. Segala pemikiran melintas di kepalanya. Seakan kehilangan akal. Yang ia tahu hanya menyerang siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. ia menyesal sekarang dan ia tahu semuanya tidak berguna lagi. Ah, sungguh menyedihkan.

Sasuke masih sadar. Matanya menyorot langit, gelap. Awan bergumpal-gumpal dengan warna keunguan, menutupi bulan dengan kegelapan seolah mengejeknya, tak ada cahaya yang akan kembali padanya. Ia hanya akan ditelan kegelapan lalu mati sebagai orang jahat. Sederhana sekali. Dan itu pantas ia terima.

Karena sampai akhir, ia akan menjadi antagonis.

Naruto tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Menilai dari napasnya yang beraturan, Sasuke yakin Naruto tertidur. Ia menghela napas, sekali lagi melirik sahabat bodohnya.

Pemuda itu beringsut, dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, menyeret kakinya. Pergi menjauh. Ia tetap tak tahan berada di sini. Bukan berarti ia akan tinggal di sini sesuai keinginan Naruto. Ia tidak bisa, dan ia tidak berniat. Ia pergi, tak lagi menatap ke belakang. Ia lelah dan ia tidak ingin berada di sini. Sasuke tak heran ketika beberapa saat kemudian para ninja berlarian ke arah Naruto, panik dan beramai-ramai mengelilinginya, menatap Godaime mengobati lengan Naruto yang keadaanya sama dengan Sasuke.

Tak ada yang menyadari dia pergi, ia pun tak butuh seseorang merengek kepadanya agar ia berhenti melarikan diri. Punggungnya terasa dingin, anyir dari tangannya yang berdarah tidak lagi dipedulikan, ia hanya melangkah tanpa arah. Darah menitik mewarnai kepergiannya. Kosong dan tak bermakna.

Ia sudah pergi agak jauh. Gumamannya terdengar, "Aku akan pergi dan melihat dunia luar."

...

* * *

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?!" Kiba berteriak di kejauhan, ia berada di punggung Akamaru. Shino ada di dekatnya. Gadis berambut ungu mengangguk cepat kepada teman satu timnya. Ia melambaikan tangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan mengobati yang terluka."

"Hati-hati, Hinata. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh!"

Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi. Gadis itu berbalik badan, pergi ke direksi lain.

Hinata terbatuk-batuk, tenaganya tak lagi tersisa banyak. Ia butuh waktu untuk pulih. Berkat _cakra_ sang bocah rubah, ia bisa bertahan lebih lama. Hinata bergegas, berlari. Ia menggunakan _b_ _yakugan_ sesekali. Ia mengehela napas, menjaga kesadarannya. Ia harus menemukan pemuda itu. Bocah rubah si penyelamat desa sudah dinyatakan sadar oleh Tsunade. Sakura dan teman-teman lain menemaninya.

Hinata beberapa kali terhenti untuk menyelamatkan rekan yang terluka, namun ia tak bisa berlama-lama. Hinata beberapa kali menyusuri lokasinya dengan _b_ _yakugan_ , tidak mendapat secercah jawaban. Ia menggigit bibir.

Hanya pemuda itu yang lenyap.

Beberapa orang diperintahkan untuk mencarinya. Uchiha Sasuke. Ninja pelarian Konoha itu tak terlihat di manapun juga. Seusai pertarungan sengit dengan Naruto, ia pergi entah ke mana. Orang-orang baru berani mendekat beberapa waktu kemudian setelah tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda pertarungan. Dan Sasuke menghilang.

Tapi mengetahui kondisi para ninja yang juga kelelahan akibat perang, mereka tak akan bisa menemukannya secepat itu. Hinata tidak bisa menutup mata dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Hinata tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Ia harus menemukannya. _Byakugan_ kembali diaktifkan. Gadis itu kembali mencari. Kesusahan. Namun ia tidak menyerah.

Ia tidak datang untuk menyerah.

* * *

.

 _Aku tidak memiliki rumah untuk pulang._

.

* * *

Seperti mimpi—ataukah bayangan-bayangan menyenangkan itu merupakan kepingan masa lalu, terlintas tak menentu, menghantam diri yang sudah tak lagi memiliki asa untuk hidup sebagai mana mestinya; menjadi ninja dan hidup sebagai ninja. Tapi harapan yang terdengar sederhana itu mendadak saja terasa begitu jauh, jauh, jauh sekali (ah, bukan, bukan mendadak, sedari dulu ia memang tak pernah memikirkan apa dan bagaimana hidupnya sehabis menuntaskan dendam).

Dendam yang lantas membawa luka pada dirinya sendiri; penyelasan. Perasaan sesal yang tak lelah membuntuti diri. Sasuke merasa tidak pantas menjalani hidup bahkan jika itu sangat sederhana. Ia merasa luka di tangannya yang putus semakin menyakitkan. _Chakra_ habis tak bersisa. Ia tidak mampu melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

* * *

.

 _Pulanglah ke mana hatimu berada, Sasuke-kun._

.

* * *

 _Hatiku?_

 _Di mana hatiku berada, aku bertanya-tanya._

 _Barangkali lenyap bersama kematian Ayah dan Ibu._

(Sasuke terisak)

 _Dan kakak._

* * *

.

 _Aku t_ _idak_ _keberatan menjadi alasan kau pulang_ _._

.

* * *

 _Siapa_?

Sejak pertarungan dahsyat melawan Naruto, Sasuke tampaknya sudah terbiasa melihat cahaya—begitu terang, silau sekali, cahaya kebaikan dan semangat membara dari pemuda yang tak lelah menginginkannya pulang ke Konoha. Kemudian, ia melihat dirinya sendiri. Hitam. Gelap. Sasuke adalah personifikasi dendam dan kesepian, kesedihan tak ada ujung yang bahkan semakin bertambah setelah dendam dituntaskan. Perasaan sepi semakin merajai diri, membuatnya sadar bahwa di dunia ini, ia cuma sendiri.

Satu-satunya Uchiha. Klan terkuat sepanjang masa. Ironisnya, klan itu kini tidak memiliki harapan.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan ada cahaya lain, menelusup pelan-pelan, membawa kedamaian, ketenangan, perasaan hangat seperti latihan melempar kunai bersama Itachi, seperti ketika ayahnya memuji dan ibunya mengelus puncak kepala. Sasuke tidak ingin bangun. Sepertinya saat ini ia tengah mendekati ajal, bersiap-siap menyusul. Uchiha akan lenyap dari muka bumi seakan tak pernah ada. Namun, cahaya lain tersebut justru membuatnya membuka mata.

Cahaya itu tidak begitu terang, tidak juga menyilaukan. Cahaya itu sedikit redup tapi lembut. Seperti seorang perempuan yang ditemuinya di Negara Hujan.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, aku sedang mengobatimu."

Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

* * *

.

" _Aku tidak tahu apa yang membawamu ke Desa Hujan, tapi jangan kau ulangi lagi ketololanmu. Tidak akan ada yang mau menyelamatkan perempuan lemah sepertimu."_

" _Tapi kau menyelamatkanku."_

.

* * *

 _Sekarang, giliran aku yang diselamatkan olehmu. Begitukah, Hinata?_

Kau akan memanen apa yang kau tanam. Entah kenapa sekarang Sasuke memercayai itu. Ia membalaskan dendam membabi-buta, menyalahkan, menyerang tanpa ampun tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan apa-apa. Kini ia terluka karena hal tersebut, luka yang akan terus membekas seumur hidupnya, menghantui diri. Namun, ketika ia melihat ke sisi lain, ia jadi menyadari sesuatu; ia pernah menyelamatkan perempuan itu, sekarang, giliran perempuan itu yang menyelamatkannya. Sasuke telah memanen apa yang ia tanam.

Cahaya hangat dan menenangkan; Hyuuga Hinata.

 _Pantaskah aku menerima kebaikan hati perempuan ini?_

Sasuke memandang Hinata dalam diam. Hinata fokus mengobati luka pada organ dalamnya.

 _Aku ingin pulang rasanya._

Sasuke menertawakan pemikiran konyolnya. Hinata memandang heran, lantas rona merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Pertarungan dengan Naruto-kun. Perang telah usai dan kalian bisa berdamai."

"Semudah itu?"

"Semudah itu."

"Lalu, apakah aku bisa pulang?"

Hinata terdiam. Sasuke menunggu jawaban.

* * *

 _._

 _Ke mana aku harus pulang?_

 _Apakah_ _pergi dan melihat dunia luar_ _adalah pilihan terbaik?_

 _._

* * *

"Kau bisa pulang, tentu saja."

Sasuke kembali memandang Hinata, hendak mempertanyakan ke mana ia harus pulang. Tapi, hanya dengan memandang, Sasuke langsung tahu ke mana ia harus pulang; ke tempat cahaya hangat dan menenangkan itu. Dia; yang terluka tapi tetap berusaha mengobatinya. Dia; yang tidak tahu akar permasalahan hidupnya namun tetap berusaha untuk membuatnya pulang.

Dia; Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tidak pernah membayangkan, tidak bahkan satu kali, bahwa akan ada satu episode dalam hidupnya yang menjemukan berubah begitu menyenangkan; setiap hari, setiap waktu, menanti seseorang kembali—mengetuk pintu, kadang-kadang bahkan menerobos begitu saja lantas membangunkannya melalui ciuman lembut di kening, dan kalimat yang tampaknya terdengar sederhana namun memiliki arti yang sungguh dalam.

 _Tadaima_.

Kemudian ia akan memberikan jawaban, jawaban yang lalu membuat sosok itu mengulas senyum tipis (tipis saja, tapi tipis ataupun tidak, tetaplah senyum—senyum yang merepresentasikan kebahagiaan). Selepas dikecup, Hinata akan menangkup wajah lelaki itu, membalas kecupan di kening, lantas memberikan jawaban sebagaimana mestinya.

 _Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun._

Hal yang demikian sederhana itu mula-mula sulit untuk dilalui. Banyak hal yang harus dihadapi; dosa-dosa Sasuke atas kematian Danzou serta pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya, terlampau banyak untuk dimaafkan begitu saja. Sasuke diasingkan, tidak diterima di lima negara besar selama lebih dari lima tahun. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mengembara, menanam benih-benih kebaikan di setiap jalan yang ditapakinya, menjadikan kebaikan itu sebagai tanda bukti bahwa Sasuke telah berubah. Tidak lagi kejam, tidak lagi jahat, tidak lagi dipenuhi dendam (meski perasaan sepi tetap tidak berubah).

Selepas masa pengasingan berakhir, Sasuke enggan kembali. Tampaknya mengembara sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, menjadi salah-satu cara terbaik menuntaskan dosa-dosanya di masa lalu. Tapi kehangatan dan senyum Hinata tidak mau lenyap. Sasuke barangkali tidak akan pernah pulang andai kata Hinata tidak ada di sana, di Konoha. Sasuke juga tidak akan pulang andai kata dia tidak berjumpa dengan perempuan itu di Negara Hujan, membuka topik pembicaraan mengenai ke mana Sasuke bakal pulang dan berakhir di medan perang; saling menyembuhkan luka.

Hinata tidak menyangka Sasuke akan benar-benar kembali—pulang. Sungguh pulang pada dirinya, bukan sekadar pada Konoha beserta rekan-rekan di Tim Seven. Sasuke pulang untuk Hinata, bukan untuk Naruto yang mana selama ini selalu mengejar Sasuke agar kembali ke Konoha, bukan pula untuk Sakura yang selama ini mencintai Sasuke. Sasuke pulang hanya untuk Hinata.

Tidak ada yang mengira, tidak pula Shino dan Kiba, kawan sejawat yang tahu Hinata diam-diam mencintai Naruto. Tapi perasaan manusia itu mudah dibalik. Seperti juga pernikahan tak terduga antara Rock Lee dan Sakura (serta Naruto dan Karin, yang belakangan ini diketahui sama-sama memiliki marga Uzumaki). Kini, Hinata diam-diam selalu menanti kepulangan Sasuke (yang meski telah resmi pulang ke Konoha, namun tetap tak mampu melepaskan kebiasaan mengelana).

"Aku mungkin tidak akan sering kembali, tapi aku cuma mau kembali karena kau, Hinata."

Kalimat yang terdengar egois, namun Hinata dengan senang hati menanti. Kemudian, di tahun kesepuluh setelah perang dunia ninja berakhir, Sasuke dan Hinata akhirnya meresmikan hubungan melalui pernikahan sakral. Setelah menikah, Sasuke sesekali tetap mengembara. Namun ketika Hinata mengandung, Sasuke tidak lagi mengembara. Lelaki itu lebih sering di rumah, melakukan tugas-tugas yang diberikan hokage dan selalu pulang sebelum larut malam.

Seperti malam ini; ketika Hinata terbangun karena kecupan Sasuke, dan ketika Sasuke tersenyum ketika Hinata membalas kecupannya.[]

* * *

 **{end}**

 **10:48 PM – 22 February 2017**

 **A/N:** Halo semuanya, ini chapter kedua sekaligus terakhir dari fanfiksi Going Home yaa~~~ Semoga suka. Maaf lama karena kami punya kesibukan masing-masing jadi waktunya agak susah klop untuk menyelesaikan sesegera mungkin. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berpartisipasi pada event ini ya, kami mengucapkan terima kasih.

Semoga berkenan meninggalkan cinta berupa review ;)


End file.
